


Right All Along

by brightlightsbigpicture



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Selena Gomez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlightsbigpicture/pseuds/brightlightsbigpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She swung the door open, expecting her blonde-haired lip-gloss obsessed best friend, or her sparkling blue-eyed boyfriend. She didn't expect to see a smirking brunette with her arms crossed and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She wasn't expecting to see the person who had called her out on her denial so long ago. She wasn't expecting to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded to ff.net 8/22/14

At half past 11 there was a knock on Sonny Munroe's door.

Most of the time a knock on someone's apartment this late would be called unusual or even dangerous, however, for Sonny some could say the same about the past few days she'd been having. In just a mere 24 hours she went on a date with the Mackenzie Falls heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper, got thrown up on by said heartthrob, had her friends mock her about that so-called date, had the heartthrob himself admit to not wanting to be seen with her in public when only a few hours later he climbed up the side of her apartment building to show her the billboard declaring his feelings for her, a task both unusual and dangerous. To add to the unusual day, Sonny had her friends come by to check out her date, no longer concerned about their declarations of her so-called betrayal. It had been an usual 24 hours but it had also been one of the best 24 hours of her life.

So, with all of this in mind, Sonny wasn't too surprised there was a knock on her mother, on the other hand, was.

"Who's there Sonny?" Connie Munroe yelled from the bathroom where she was currently showering from.

"Probably Tawni. I think she left her lip-gloss here or something like that," She answered, peering around the living room in hopes of spotting the forgotten item. With no item like that in sight Sonny's thoughts immediately went to Chad, frenemy turned boyfriend.

Sonny's thoughts drifted off towards Chad leaning on her door with open arms and a smirk on his lips. She'd ask him why he was there and he'd give her some cocky reply like "I didn't think you could last an hour with Chaddy," and she'd roll her eye but be secretly pleased. He'd come in without waiting for an invite and stare into her eyes and-

"Sonny, can you please get the door?! That knocking is driving me crazy!" Her mother shouted and Sonny jumped, her daydream shattered instantly.

"Alright. I'm coming!" Sonny called out to the person behind the door and swung it open, expecting her blonde-haired lip-gloss obsessed best friend, or her sparkling blue-eyed boyfriend.

She didn't expect to see a smirking brunette with her arms crossed and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She wasn't expecting to see the person who had called her out on her denial so long ago, and she wasn't expecting to see her this late at night.

"Selena?" She asked, almost whispering, with her mouth hanging out. "What are you-"

"I was right." She declared, cutting Sonny off. "I was right from the start but you two were too stubborn to see it. You kept insisting I was wrong when deep down you knew I was right." The smirk on her face seemed to grow just as rapidly as Sonny's confusion.

Then it hit her.

Selena was right. All along she was right about Sonny and Chad's feelings towards each other. She was right when declaring they wanted to kiss each other, right when declaring there was something between the lines, even right when declaring they were perfect for each other.

Crap.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you are right," Sonny agreed, shrugging her shoulder. "Well, if that's all you came her for I was just about to go to bed so I'll talk to you later."

Selena chuckled and crossed her arms, the smirk never leaving her lips. "Alright, I'll leave you too your beauty sleep. Just one last thing, okay?"

Sonny hesitated but nodded. "Okay."

Selena's smiled widened as she spoke, "I expect an invitation to the wedding," and with that she turned and left Sonny speechless.

"But-I-We-We just started dating, you know?" She cried out, hurrying into the hallway in hopes of catching Selena but was too late as she saw Selena step into the elevator and wave.

"But-Oh come on!"

* * *

23 year old Selena Gomez had just arrived home from a long week filming when she first laid eyes on her overflowing mailbox. With a sigh she started to pull the envelopes and magazines when one tiny envelope slipped between the thick magazines and trickled to the ground. With a groan Selena bent down to somehow pick it up, her hands still full with an assortment of letters. After a minute of trying she was finally able to clutch the envelope between her fingers and proceeded to make her way inside her home.

Inside she dumped all her mail onto her kitchen table and sat down as she started to sort through them. The little envelope that had fallen earlier caught her eye as she noticed that unlike the rest of her mail her name handwritten with a little heart at the end of it. Frowning she picked up the envelope and started to open in, unsure who had sent it.

When she finally got it open, she pulled out the letter and quickly read it before a smile filled her face. With a small chuckle she pulled out a pen and the other small paper and began to fill it out. Ignoring the rest of her mail, she made her way to her desk in her room and pulled out an envelope and started to label it. She then ran around her house frantically as she struggled to find a stamp. After about 10 minutes of searching she finally found one, stuck the small paper in there, and placed it in her mailbox. Then she made her way back to the table and picked up the letter. She read over it again, and her smile grew. She walked over to her refrigerator, took an unused magnet and stuck it to the door before heading back to look at the other mail.

For the next few months whenever she went to get a drink or something to eat, Selena always smiled when she saw the letter, no matter how bad her day had been. Finally, one morning Selena rushed out of her house in her best dress and grabbed the letter off the refrigerator before retreating to her limo and rereading it again for the thousandth time.

_"You have been invited to the wedding of Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison 'Sonny' Munroe."_

She's forgotten about her teenage request years ago but the bubbly Sonny Munroe remembered and took note. In a way, Selena was surprised Sonny herself hadn't hand delivered it. She chuckled and started to play with it in her hand when she noticed something on the back. She peered closely and smirked.

_"I guess you were right all along :). Next time we'll actually listen to you._

_Love,_

_Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper."_


End file.
